


How do you spell "Altamaha-ha" ?

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Here's a headcanon for "What we do in the dark", Miss Grey 's Band of Brothers Supernatural hunter AU





	How do you spell "Altamaha-ha" ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).

Smokey and Christenson running a fortean periodical with coded information for hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi :) http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fortean San Franciscan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021813) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey)


End file.
